The Battle Finale of Legend!/Transcript
This is a transcript of The Battle Finale of Legend in Team Robot in Pokemon Diamond and Pearl. (The Episode Begins) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, thunderbolt, let's go! Dawn: Piplup use bubblebeam! (Pikachu and Piplup fire their attacks on the jars) Emerl: Go save them! Ash Ketchum: '''Azelf! '''Dawn: Mesprit! Brock: Uxie! Mars: Purugly! Jupiter: Skuntank! Mars & Jupiter: Iron Tail now! (Purugly and Skuntank uses Iron Tail and hits Ash, Dawn and Brock) Emerl: Guys! Eugeal: Try this up for size! Saturn: Sludge Bomb, go! (Toxicroak fires Sludge Bomb and defeats Pikachu, Piplup and Croagunk in one shot) Mimet: Now, try this, Monkeys! (Mimet launches her attack on the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce members and Chiro too) Gmerl: Chiro! Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! Dawn: Piplup! Brock: Croagunk! Agumon: This is bad! Dawn: 'You okay, Piplup? '''Brock: '''Now Return. (He sends Croagunk back into his Pokeball), Don't Put yourself. '''Dan Phantom: '''Your weak against us. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Azelf! Oh man, What's wrong? '''Dawn: '''Mesprit, Don't you recognize us? '''The Skeleton King: '''It can't hear you anymore. '''Cyrus: '''We have the red chain, which now posses the powers of the original one, so as you can see their are now under my complete control! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Original? '''Dawn: '''Powers? '''Chiro: '''I just don't get it? (Then the red Chain flashes as Cyrus and his recruits' Eyes flashes red) '''Takato Matsuki: '''Why did you know that about the red chain? '''Charon: '(Cackles) According to legend, These powers are as responsible for reshaping our entire world, which means that no Pokemon is able to endstand them. '''Dan Phantom: '''That's right, And they will be unstoppable. '''Cyrus: '''It is with these original powers that we'll create a new world order. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Your out of your mind! '''Mimi Tachikawa: Why are you doing this!? Dawn: '''And you can't do that! '''Takato Matsuki: '''That's right and we won't let it happened! '''The Skeleton King: '''Well then. We can try. '''Cyrus: '''Make certain you take care of those heroes. '''Eugeal: '''Sure thing. '''Saturn: '''Sirs. (As Cyrus, Dan Phantom, The Skeleton King, Valina, Pariah Dark, Azelf, Mesprit and Uxie leave) '''Chiro: '''They're getting away! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Come back here! (As they try to stop them, But Saturn, Mars, Eugeal and Mimet stop them) '''Eugeal: '''Hold it right there! '''Mimet: Make one more step and you fools will be toasted. Narrator: With Azelf, Mesprit and Uxie under the control of Cyrus and his Recruits, Leaders of Team Galactic, Will our heroes be able to free the Legendary Pokemon and Stop Team Galactic's evil Ambitions? (Team Robot in Pokemon Diamond & Pearl Galactic Battles opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): '''The Battle Finale of Legend! - '''Looker: '''Remember, We have to be careful. '''Larry Koopa: '''Okay, Once Team Galactic has arrived, we might be able to take them down for good. '''Iggy Koopa: '''And our goal is to take control of Team Galactic's base. '''Looker: '''And then find a way to get in contact with Cynthia. '''Dr. Eggman: '''Sounds like a good plan. '''Jessie: '''Well, Here goes nothing, All right Yanmega, Silver Wind! (She sends out Yanmega and uses Silver wind, Now we cut to the Galactic Helicoper taking off to the mountains) '''Dawn: '''What's gonna happen to us now? '''Brock: '''Cyrus and his Recruits are using us as hostages, so Uxie and the others will do what they tells them to, We're part of their backup plan, incase they break free from their control. '''Ash Ketchum: '''We've gotta get out of here. '''Henry Wong: '''How are we gonna solve it? (Flashback starts) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Those Pokemon came to see us in our dreams. (Flashback Ends) '''Otto: '''So that's why they appear. '''Dawn: '''And they did because they we're asking us for our help so we can't let them down. '''All the Heroes: '''Right. '''Rika Nonaka: '''We must think of the plan. - '''Ash Ketchum: '''Hey look, It's Team Rocket. '''Tai Kamiya: '''And our enemies too. - - '''Dr. Eggman: I can't believe they know us! - - Charon: '''That means Spear Pillar must be deep with in a passage way. '''Cyrus: '''Excatly as we was written in ancient times. '''Valina: '''Now, we shall prepare the power of time and space and bring an army of dead, and soon they will have a cliffhanger of Sinnoh. '''Eugeal: '''You think that will work for you? '''Valina: '''Well, uh yeah, but- '''Dan Phantom: '''We don't need you anymore, Valina. '''Valina: '''What?! '''The Skeleton King: '''Our plan was our surprise. '''Mars: Yeah, your useless. Valina: 'But... you said we work together to bring an army of dead and take control over Sinnoh! '''Pariah Dark: '(In the Storm King's Voice) Get with the program! We used you, it's kinda what we do. '''Valina: '''You traitors! '''Mimet: '''Sorry, but time is up, Father, care to do the honor? '''The Skeleton King: '''Yes. '''Valina: '''Wait, no stop, please! (He then kills Valina) '''Eugeal: '''Nice, now let's go. (As they walk to the Spear Pillar) '''Jupiter: '''Oh, Why do we have to stay behinding guard this thing anyway? '''Byruit: '''Uh, Guys, You might wanna have a look at this. '''Jupiter: '''Huh? (Then Garchomp appears using Giga Impact, Knocking Skuntank out) '''Jupiter: '''Skuntank! '''Telulu: '''What the? (Then Cynthia and the rest of the other heroes appears) '''Byruit: '''It's Cynthia! '''Jupiter: '''We know you! '''Telulu: Get her! (Then Garchomp caught Jupiter, Telulu and Byruit) Cynthia: '''Now where are they? (Later, Cynthia opens the prison door) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Cynthia! '''Looker: '''The champion! '''Emerl: Our friends! Danny Phantom: '''I knew you come to rescue us! '''Cynthia: '''Thanks for getting intouch with me looker. '''Takato Matsuki: '''Now, send us free. (We see Team Galactic Grunts and Jupiter tied up in the rope) - '''Cyrus: Dialga and Palkia! The Time has come! Now! Reveal yourselves! (Dialga and Palkia appears as transparent Pokemon and then the Red Chains transforms into a shape that looks like Arceus' rings) - - (Then Suddenly A Thunderbolt and Diamond Storm appears blasting the Red Chain Cannon) Pariah Dark: '''What the?! (It is revealed to be the Heroes appears) '''Renamon: '''Stop right there, we're not going to let it happened. '''Dan Phantom: '''What, more intruders?! '''Pariah Dark: Get them! - - Kari Kamiya: Look! (The heroes sees Dialga and Palkia) - - (Piplup fires bubblebeam breaking the Red gem on Mesprit's head, Pikachu uses thunderbolt breaking the Red gem on Azelf's Head and Croagunk uses Brick Break on the red gem Shattering it on Uxie's head) - - (As Dialga and Palkia fades away) Saturn: '''They both disappear! '''Pariah Dark: '''It's fading away! '''Henry Wong: '''Way to go guys. '''Ash Ketchum: '''You show those bad guys, Staraptor and Gliscor return! (As he returns back to the Pokeballs) What do you think of that? '''Chiro: '''Alright then, It's Game over! '''Yolei Inoue: '''That's right, your gonna be finished for good. '''Cynthia: '''You no longer have the power to control Dialga or Palkia. '''The Skeleton King: '''Fools. Thay pathetic Digimon that tries to defeat us as well. '''Cyrus: '''We wouldn't be so sure. - - '''Cyrus: Dialga, ruler of time! Palkia, ruler of Space! Release your powers now! And create the new universe before me! (Dialga and Palkia roars) Cynthia: Get away! - - Nova: '''Is that? '''Ash Ketchum: '''Whoa, that energy! (Then the time and space portal appears) - - - '''Mimet: '''So, this is the Time and Space portal, Pretty cool! - '''Ash Ketchum: '''We won't let you! '''Cynthia: '''Aim for those chains, guys, if we can release Dialga and Palkia from them, we might be able to stop the creation of the new world! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Then let's do this! '''Takuya Kanbara: '''Come on guys! Let's break them free! Execute! Fusion Evolution! (Takuya fusion evolves into Aldamon) '''Koji Minamoto: '''Execute! Fusion Evolution! (Koji fusion evolves into Beowolfmon) '''DigiDestined (Frontier): '''Execute! Spirit Evolution! - '''Cyrus: '''We have no need for you. '''The Skeleton King: '''Your very existence will poison my new world. '''Saturn: '''No need for us? '''Eugeal: '''What are you talking about? - - '''Cynthia: '''Let's attack those rings once more. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Right, let's do it, now! '''Tai Kamiya: '''Everyone, fire at those rings! (As Pikachu, Piplup, Croagunk, Garchomp, The DigiDestined's Digimon, 6 Elemental Warriors and the Monkey Team fire their attacks) '''Dawn: '''Help us, please! '''Mimi Tachikawa: '''End the power of time and space! (The Lake Guardians fires Psybeam, combined with their attacks, Breaking the Red Chains destroying it, Causing Dialga and Palkia to faint, But gets hut by Black thunder as the Time and Space Portal began to shrink) - '''Dan Phantom: '''Oh no. You learned a Supersonic Ghost wave! - '''Danny Phantom: '''That's right, It's time to go back to your ghost world! - '''Charon: '''It's vanishing now, So I guess this is the end. '''Cyrus: '''This is our perfect world. '''The Skeleton King: '''And so as my army of the dead rises. '''Cyrus: '''Govan by an order does not require either heart or concess. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Cyrus, Skeleton King, Stop! '''Emerl: No, Ash! It's too late for them now. They've chosen their fate. Once they enter through the portal, they will cease to exist. (As Cyrus and The Skeleton King Goes into the Portal) The Skeleton King: '''My army, rises! '''Cyrus: '''It's mine, mine together! '''Mars: '''Cyrus, sir, NOOOOOOO!!! '''Mimet: '''FATHER, NOOOOOO!!! (As they tries to follow Cyrus and the Skeleton King to the Portal, But Saturn and Eugeal grab their hand) '''Eugeal: '''Mimet, Sorry. (Then the Portal disappears) '''Takato Matsuki: '''You think it's over? - (Dialga and Palkia fires their signature moves destroying the portal, but the the portal transforms into a giant black hole) - '''Chiro: '''Come on guys, Let's save Dialga and Palkia! '''Aldamon: '''Let's do this! (As the 6 Legendary warriors uses the D-Tectors tryng to Healing Dialga and Palkia) '''Tai Kamiya: Ash, you and Azelf go first! Ash Ketchum: '''Okay Azelf, Do it! (As Azelf activates the power and goes nto the Black Hole, And blasts the Black Hole away, Killing them, As Azelf fells) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Azelf! (As Azelf fell, But catches it) Azelf, Thank you. (As Dialga and Palkia feels in pain) '''Jinmay: '''We need to heal Dialga and Palkia and fast! '''Emerl: Yes, but we need to calm them down, first. Brock, Uxie, your turn! Brock: 'You can do it, Uxie. (As Uxie uses the calming powers) Dialga, Palkia, the one who is tormenting you is gone, please, calm down. (As Dialga and Palkia calms down) '''Henry Wong: '''That was close. '''Brock: '(As he catches Uxie) Uxie, you did it. '''Twilight Sparkle: '''Now then, we must heal! '''Emerl: You're next, Dawn and Mesprit! Dawn: '''Alright Mesprit, now it's our turn. (As she prays, Mesprit uses healing powers on Dialga and Palkia recovering them) (Dialga and Palkia felt Happy) '''Dawn: '''Great Mesprit, Thank you! '''Tai Kamiya: '''Looks like Dialga and Palkia are recovered! - - - '''Sora Takenouchi: Look up there! (The heroes looked up on the mountain to see Chiro walking towards the edge of the mountain and stops) Ash Ketchum: Chiro! '''Chiro: '''This is what I found. (Chiro shows everyone Hunter J's goggle he's holding on his left hand) '''Tai Kamiya: '''Hunter J's glasses! '''Gibson: '''You mean, She's dead? '''Chiro: '''Yes. Hunter J... is finished. (Drops J's goggle on the ground) - - '''Jupiter: '''What happened to Cyrus? '''Telulu: '''And the Skeleton King too? '''Saturn: '''They got away by themselves. '''Jupiter: '''They did? '''Saturn: '''Which means it's the end of Team Galactic. '''Eugeal: '''Well, the game's over, we suggest we hunt this treasure, what do you think? Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts